Beauxbatons Blues
by Ama Uzume
Summary: When Ginny decides to move in number twelve, Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Mrs. Weasely makes Ginny a deal she can't refuse. Read & Review please. Rating may change later.


**Hello there! Ama Uzume here! I've been writing fan fictions in my head for years. Now I've decided to unleash the fic within! LOL! Anyway it's a Harry Potter fiction; set after the Second War (you know which one I'm talking about.) Anyway in my fic, Ginny followed Harry and them to find the Horocruxes (and you know she probably will). So she left Hogwarts of course. Anyway, enjoy the fic. Review Please! All are accepted, expect flames. No Flames! ;) **

**As anyone would tell you I don't own Harry Potter. (Although I'd love to meet Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, and Emma Watson. I want to challenge her to X-Box.) **

**Beauxbatons Blues**

Ginny Weasely woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating. She then got out of bed and walked to dresser. Staring at her mirror she resigned to the feeling that was coursing through her body; filling her almost to the brim. Something cruel, something evil was about happen. But, she couldn't pinpoint it. She gave up and started her day.

When she got downstairs, guess who would be waiting for her but Mrs. Weasely and her sister-in-law, Fleur Weasely, formally Fleur Delacour . The two appeared to have been disusing something before she came downstairs. That feeling rushed through Ginny again and she shuddered. Fleur smiled that smile tinged with her veela charm. Ginny raised her eyebrow. Now she defiantly knew something was up this sunny morning of July 31st.

"Oh, Ginny you're up," said Mrs. Weasely, "Um, how was your night?"

"It was good. Mum, are you okay?" asked Ginny while fixing herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh I'm fine. Just… what have you decided about your school situation?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"You mean have I decided to back to school?" Ginny, having followed Harry, Ron Hermione on the quest for the Horocruxes, left Hogwarts in her 6th year. Mrs. Weasely been dropping hints ever since she and the others came back home that she wants Ginny to return to school.

"I'm not really sure. So, anyway Fleur, what brings you here, besides Harry's birthday of course?" Ginny said while drinking her glass of juice.

"Can't I juzz visit my family every onze in zee while," Fleur responded.

"Yes, but you usually come with Bill. By the way, where is Bill?" Ginny wondered.

"Grinnotts wonts him to travel moore. He'z there talking wiz them. It'z wonderful thing," Fleur added off-hand, "Traveling, I mean."

Ginny nodded. "Okay. Moving on. Mum, what are you doing for Harry's birthday?"

"I'd like to have just a simple birthday dinner. That's what Harry needs right now. If the press found out where he was having his birthday. Well, it'd be chaos all around, I tell you what."

Ginny had to smile at that. Her mum's overprotect-ness of Harry often showed a lot. Fred and George said he might as well be part of the family. Ginny also knew Mrs. Weasely would have a fit if she knew Ginny was thinking about moving in with Harry. Ever since the war was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione renovated 12, Girmauld Palace. It'd be a little better if Harry and she were still broken up, back in his 6th year. That changed when Ginny followed him to find the Horocruxes. No matter what he said or did he couldn't get Ginny to turn back. In the end it worked out. Now in the time of peace, their relationship was beginning resemble something normal. He'd still space out sometimes, but those silences were comfortable, almost serene. She could just lay her head on his lap or shoulder and feel like the world was okay. The only drawback to moving in would be the fact that Ron and Hermione would be there as well. As much as she loved her older brother and her best friend she _did not_ want to see Ron and Hermione sitting an armchair making out. It was wrong on so many levels.

Mrs. Weasely noticing Ginny's far-off look gaze while holding her glass. She shot a look at Fleur who nodded in return. Time to launch 'the talk'.

"Ginny, about school, how about we…"

"OI! Mum we're home! And we brought laundry."

"Ron, don't yell. And I could've done the laundry."

"Yeah, well, you turn my underwear pink last time."

"It was simple miscalculation."

"You tried to wash my white boxers with your pink bath robes!"

"To save time. Besides, you were the one who said to hurry up. Mr. Can't-wait-for-ten-minutes."

Ron and Hermione argued like this all way into the kitchen, with Harry at their heels.

Ginny shook her head and chuckled. Another famous argument from Ron and Hermione. They just kept on coming. Ron and Hermione were the only people in the universe to press each other buttons. But, it was sweet, in an odd way.

Harry turned his head from his bickering friends and looked Ginny.

"Hello, stranger," he said.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Ginny asked.

"Touché," he said, right eyebrow raised.

"Anyway", Ginny said as she kissed him on the cheek, mindful of the scar on his cheek, "How's your birthday been so far?"

"Well, let's see. Ron and Hermione argued over the laundry this morning, which can only led to them making up. Don't want to be around for that."

Ginny laughed, "Their make-ups are as violate as their arguments."

Harry then whispered to her ear, "Did you talk to Mrs. Weasely yet?"

"You can call her Molly you know. She even said could." Ginny sighed, "And no, I haven't. I mean, she just got me back three months ago. She'll be reluctant let me go now."

"You don't have leave, you know. You can stay longer, if you like," Harry said.

"I know that, but I'm older now. I need to get out of the house, The sooner the better."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ron.

"Yes," asked Mrs. Weasely, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny turned around and plastered an innocent smile on her face. "Nothing much, mum. Just asking Harry how's his birthday been so far."

"Well then, I hope you like the birthday dinner I planned for you," Mrs. Weasely said, "Of course, we'll be having treacle tart for dessert."

Harry gave a small smile and kissed her the cheek, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasely, for everything. You don't have to do this, this birthday dinner."

"It was nothing, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasely then got up check on breakfast on the stove, "You're staying for breakfast of course?"

"Of course."

"Okay, then. It just about ready."

"All right," said Mrs. Weasely as she started cleaning up the table, "Now get out of here, go on. I don't want in the way while I'm making this dinner."

"Great, let me get my coat," said Ginny. She ran up the stairs to her room. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasely looking after her with a mixture of sadness and thoughtfulness. She turned around and saw Harry looking. Harry, feeling intrusive, turned away. Mrs. Weasely then put the dishes in her hand in the sink and walked up to him.

"Harry."

"Yes, ma'am?"

She smiled fondly at him. "You have…special feelings for Ginny, don't you?"

"Um, yes."

"You could even go as far as to say you love her."

"Yes…"

"Then you would want the best for her, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She cocked her head and smiled, "Then that's all I need to know."

"All you need to know about what?" asked Ginny as walked the final steps of the stairs.

Mrs. Weasely turned around, "It's nothing, dear." She clapped hands, "Now get here, you four, you're crowding the place. Harry, everything should be ready by the time you get back. And, Ron, stop by Fred and George's shop and ask them what time to expect them over."

"Yes, mum." Ron grabbed the vase on the mantle and pulled out the Floo powder while Hermione started a fire in the fireplace. He tossed the powder into the fire, stepped in to it and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

Ginny looked at Miss Weasely and waved, "Bye, mum. Diagon Alley!"

After everyone disappeared, Mrs. Weasely looked at Fleur. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I heard your talk wuz 'Arry," said Fleur, "So, you think he'll go along wuz it?"

"I certainly hope so."

"So do I. 'Ope so I mean."

"So what are you getting for Harry?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up from the shop window she was inspecting.

"What are you getting him?" repeated Hermione.

"Well, I actually thought I'd…"

"Hey, there's a new book at the window of Flourish & Blotts." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, "Want to go check it out?"

"Isn't it that new book from 'Mahti'? Why are we going in here?"

They stepped into the shop. Ginny shook her head. "I just thought I'd look around and buy that new book," Hermione said.

Ginny picked up the new book. "You do know it's about sex, right?" she asked.

"I know," replied Hermione, while looking at a shelve of books.

"Eww," Ginny said, dropping the book. Hermione picked it up. "Ohh, ten new games for the bedroom," murmured Hermione.

Ginny made a face. "It's bad enough that I know you and Ron are…. 'doing it', but now you're buying books about doing it, in front of me."

"Can't you just call it what it is?"

"No, because it brings images I don't want to see. What happened to you? You used to be…well, prudent. "

Hermione chose this moment to blush.

"Well?"

"It's different now," she looked away, "Ron makes me feel, different. More like a girl. A woman."

"…Okaay, then. TMI"

"Anyway, weren't we talking about you and about what you getting Harry for his birthday," Hermione looked at her.

"I, well, my gift to him, is that I'm moving in, if you can call that a gift."

"That's wonderful, but…"

"But what?"

"Don't you want to, maybe, go back to school."

"You talked to mum, didn't you," Ginny glared at Hermione.

"No!"

"Just because I'm the youngest out of you guys doesn't mean I've haven't seen what you guys seen. I'm just as grown up as you."

"All right, all right. Then I'm happy you're moving in. And I'm sure Harry will to."

"Thank you," Ginny nodded. She looked at the book Hermione still had in her hand, "So what's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. To feel like…like a woman."

"I thought you were grown up like me."

"Shut up," Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and made a face, "You what I mean."

"I'm sure Harry will teach you," Hermione looked up and made a sly smile.

Ginny gaped at her, "Okay," she pointed at Hermione, "Who are you and have you done with Hermione Granger? Are you a Deatheater?"

"How dare you joke about something like that," Hermione gasped.

"Andd she's back."

"Oi! You girls done in here?" Ron was standing at the entrance of the wizarding book store with Harry.

"Keep your shirt on Ron, I'm buying a book. I'll be done in a moment," Hermione walked over to the register.

"Hey what you buying, huh," he asked, walking over to her.

"So what did Fred and George say?" Ginny walked over to Harry.

"They said they'd come by the Burrow around seven o' clock," replied Harry.

A witch walking by the store front spotted Harry and whispered to her friend.

"Uh, oh," remarked Ginny, "We better get out of here."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded her head toward the witch. "Unless you want a big fuss over you, I suggest we leave."

"Okay then."

"Hurry up you guys!", yelled Ginny.

"We're back!", Ron yelled.

"That's nice," Mrs. Weasely stuck head out of the kitchen, "When is Fred and George coming?"

"Seven o' clock," Ron replied as he was pulling off his coat.

"That's fine. Um, Ginny, dear, would you please, help me with the dessert?"

" Yeah, sure," said Ginny.

She walked into the kitchen, pulled off her coat and folded on the chair. Mrs. Weasely handed her the baking pan full of chocolate cake batter.

"Put this in the oven, hon," she said.

Ginny slicked a finger over the edge of the pan and tasted the batter before putting it in the oven.

"Tastes good so far, mum," Ginny remarked, "By the way, where's Phle.. I mean Fleur?"

"Taking a nap before the dinner. The poor dear's tired. You watch how I make the dough for the treacle tart," Mrs. Weasely commanded. She then give Ginny a sly smile before turning to the stove. "You need to know how to cook if you plan on living with a man."

Ginny nervously laughed. "Wha.. What makes you think I'm going to be living with a man anytime soon?"

Mrs. Weasely give Ginny a look. "Just because I've been married to the same person for quite some time now, doesn't mean I don't know when a woman is planning on moving in with her man."

Ginny sighed, "Look, mum, I know you'd rather me not move with Harry, but I've made up my mind and.."

Mrs. Weasely held up the hand that wasn't wrist-deep in dough. "Before you say anything, I want to say this." She put her hand down. "You do know I married your father young and had children soon after, right."

"Right."

"Well, I have some regrets. I don't regret having you children, of course. However, I wish I got to do more. And I don't want you to have those same regrets. That's…That's why I want you make a deal with you."

"Okay, then. What kind of a deal?"

"I'll give you my blessing to move in with Harry **_and_** convince your brothers to give theirs."

"All right then. What's the catch?"

"You go to school…"

"Okay."

"At Beauxbatons."

**This is my first fic to upload to Please, please, please review. Thank you!**


End file.
